The Day When
by Sirfarkle
Summary: Iris loved Elder, and always held a special place in her heart. And after she passed away, Ash was there to lend his shoulder. But when Ash "loses" her gold hairbands, and blames it on Misty, whose sudden arrival seemed very suspicious, Iris isn't sure who she can trust again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So excited to be starting a new story since I've been away. Summer needs to be enjoyed, am I right? I promise, I've been writing. Then deleting cause I ran out of steam for the story, but still! I managed to pull myself together and make this story, thanks to the help of a very good friend of mine. She will continue to help me with the story, so I'd like to thank her in advance, even though I will not mention her name as of now, for privacy's sake. You understand right? Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!

I don't own Pokemon.

Iris's POV.

Iris's giant hair bounced along to her angry pace as she stormed through her little house, knocking things over like a two year old. She could barely feel her nails as they bit little dark moon shaped marks in her darker skin while she clenched her fist, and her eye ticked in anger. She ripped off her normal clothes, tossing them into the corner, and put on undergarments, instantly feeling cooler. But just a little.

"Calm down Iris… just… calm… down…" Iris muttered under her breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm herself down, fury bubbling over her head. Even a blind man would've known to stay away from her just from the ice in her voice. And her hard, steely look just reinforced that. She took a shaky breath in, closing her eyes. _It'll be alright… just… just calm down._

"Iris!" Ash yelled, whipping the door open, and Iris whipped her head around in fury. Waves of hatred rolled off of her, and Ash backed away half a step, before moving in two more. "I didn't mean to lose them! I swear!"

"Oh, my gold hairbands just 'magically' walked out on their own, And you just _happened_ to not see it!" she said, sarcasm and hatred just oozing from her tone.

"Well ye-hey!" Ash stammered, but Iris silenced him with a flick of her hand.

"Go away. Don't talk to me again. Not until you get back my hairbands." she said icily, turning her back toward him. She gritted her teeth, denying the urge to hit him. Ash gaped in surprise, then gathered himself, and took another step forward.  
"But how am I supposed to find them?" He asked, slowly gaining confidence. "I swear what I told you is true!"

"But you knew how important those hairbands were to me." Iris hissed, spinning on her heel and slowly stalked toward Ash, who tried to stare back defiantly. "You knew that the Elder gave them to me on my fifth birthday, and that it was the only present I've ever gotten." she said, poking his chest. Ash's face remained blank, but he fidgeted under her glare. Her eyesight soon fogged over, a weight on her chest beginning to grow. "You knew all that, and you still lost it. Even after I specifically told you not to lose it. And then you have the balls to blame Misty for stealing it!"

"She did steal i-"

"I don't want to hear it." Iris snapped spinning him around roughly and shoving him out the door. "Un-unless you can find the bands, or magically raise Elder from the dead to make it for me, you're dead to me." and with that, she slammed the door shut, barely able to hide the tears that had threatened to come up. She turned around, and slumped down on the door. _Elder… why did you have to die? Right when I needed you the most…._

 _*flashback*_

" _Elder Elder!" Iris yelled happily, running up her walkway to Elder, who sat on a rocking chair out on the porch. The spring air seemed to fill Iris with more energy, as she bounded up the steps. The old house still hadn't changed, sitting on the outskirts of the Village of Dragons Behind the house were plains that extended over the horizon to the forest, and little stations were set up for any pokemon that may have wandered by. Elder had tons of dragon types living with her, but today they all seemed to be absent._

" _Iris! It's been so long! Where have you been?" Elder said happily, standing up slowly as Iris wrapped the elder in a big hug, before showing her the letter she held in her fist._

" _You'll never guess what happened!" Iris said excitedly, hopping up and down and watching with wide eyes as Elder slowly opened the envelope._

" _What is this? It's from Drayden… the gym leader…" Elder trailed off, reading the letter. "Dear Iris Dragonlight. After thorough examination, the Gym of Opelucid City has agreed to accept you as the new Gym Leader!" Elder exclaimed happily, and they both bounced around gleefully. "Oh Iris! I'm so proud of you!"_

" _Thank you Elder!" Iris smiled happily, not missing a beat. "There's gonna be a ceremony later this month. Can you come with me?"_

" _Of course. Anything for you, Iris." Elder said gently, beaming proudly._

 _*flashback ends*_

Iris pulled in her legs tighter, and rested her head on her knees. A small prick stabbed at her side, and she pulled out a small photo of her and Elder, along with Ash, all sitting on the top of a roof. The sky was bright blue, the sun shining gently on them as their nerves got the better of them. Iris smiled sadly, a tear falling on her photo. All three of them had been so excited, they couldn't sleep, and had stayed up all night watching movies and talking. Eventually, Elder passed out, which left Ash and Iris to talk about the ceremony. The next day, they had called a taxi, and dressed quickly, their excitement getting bigger and bigger.

* _flashback*_

" _Elder? You okay?" Iris asked worriedly as Elder placed a hand on the kitchen counter in their hotel. Her breaths were ragged and uneven, as if she had just run a marathon._

" _I'll… I'll be fine." Elder managed to say, waving Iris off, "This old granny may have partied a little too hard last night. Let my old bones walk it off."_

" _Elder, you had a cup of tea." Iris laughed, smoothing out her silky black dress she had worn for the occasion. It was probably one of the only times she'd ever wear a dress. Ever. A honk outside drew their attention. Ash poked his head through the doorway, signalling them._

" _Come on! The taxi's here!"_

" _Coming!" Iris called out, reaching out for Elder's arm, when her heart almost stopped as she heard a thunk. "Eld- Elder!" Iris said, panicked as she stared at Elder's stiff body on the floor. Her eyes were half closed, her breathing shallow. "ASH!"  
_ " _What what's- GAH! Elder!" Ash said, kneeling next to her panickedly. "What happened?!"_

" _I don't know! Call 9-1-1!" Iris screamed, her heart racing. Please don't die Elder, she thought frantically, as she wrapped Elder in a blanket. Please don't die. Ash's frantic calls for help did nothing on her frayed nerves. The wails of the ambulance did little to startle her, as the paramedics gently carried Elder away. The whole world faded into nothing as the Elder's dying face permanently burned itself into her brain. Elder couldn't die. She couldn't. Elder had been here for her all this time. She can't be gone now, right when I need her the most. Ash pulled Iris up, and gently wiped away tears that had started falling. Was she crying? Her whole body felt numb as Ash led her to the bed, and gently tucked her in. He grabbed his phone, making a few calls, before Iris's world went black._

 _*flashback*_

Iris wiped away snot with her sleeve as she cried unhinged now, tears flowing like a waterfall. _At least Ash isn't here… the dumbass._ She thought coldly, attempting to get up, but fell on her side, and she gave up, letting the tears and snot run down her face. She crawled up in a ball, her dark hair all over her face. Hair that Elder had braided and pulled and molded into something beautiful. And now, it was worthless. The bands were gone the only thing she had left of Elder besides Axew, who had squirmed into her arms out of nowhere.

"Why did she have to go Axew?...Why did she have to go?"

* _flashback*_

" _She was like a mother to me." Iris sniffled, looking back at the casket. A very lovely picture of Elder was standing there, along with her favorite flowers. Rows and rows of pews were filled with mourners who all loved Elder, some who Iris had never met. The champion himself was there, bawling his face out. Iris wanted to cry with him. Elder herself was lying in the basket, looking very much as peace, a small smile on her face. The microphone crackled as she spoke into it."She made me feel special, and she took care of me. I-" Iris choked, trying to rein in her tears, but they wouldn't stop. Elder was dead. "I loved her with all my heart, just as she loved me with all of hers." Silence ensured, every pair of ears and eyes on her, rapt with attention. There wasn't a single dry eye in the house. "She never spoke a mean word to me, never hit me, never put me down. She always lifted me up, pushed me to go to new heights. She got me my first pokemon, one who I will never forget. She was my safety, my encourager. My mother-who-wasn't." she said, wiping her eyes. "And to see her final moments before the stroke struck, and took her life, meant everything to me. Everything and nothing. I will miss her dearly, and she will always remain with me, even if she is gone. Thank you." Iris said, tumbling down the podium. She crashed through the doors, and into the kitchen where she grabbed a cup of water and Iris downed it, trying to wash away the words she never got to say to Elder._

 _The casket had been lowered into the ground, the cold wind blowing briskly. THe line of mourners seemed endless, and Iris walked up to the front of the line, grabbing a handful of dirt. Her tears had been freshly scrubbed off, but she felt like more were coming as she tossed in the first handful, mouthing one word. Goodbye._

 _*flashback ends*_

 _..._ whaddya think? This is yet another one of my stories, and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you just read. So I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with music, and my partner and I have been running into writer's blocks lately, but we managed to build this one, so here you go!

I don't own Pokemon

Chapter two.

Ash sat on the the stone steps in front of Iris's house, his breath catching in his throat. _What just happened?..._ he thought, staring at his open palms in front of him as he tried to control his breathing. _I was telling the truth!.. But apparently she doesn't believe me._ Ash quickly called a taxi, and it screeched to the driveway, the window rolling down.

"Get in." A gruff voice said, and Ash raced inside, slamming the door. "Where to, kid?"

"Black City. Get a move on with it." Ash said angrily, making another call. "Misty? You better be ready."

The taxi screeched to a halt, jerking Ash forward, but he brushed it off.

"Keep the change." Ash said, tossing a ten, and the taxi driver grunted.

"''preciate it kid."

"Whatever…" Ash muttered under his breath, storming up to the hotel's front door, where he was greeted by a concierge.

"Good afternoon sir! How can I-"

"Piss off. I know where I'm going." Ash said coldly, leaving the concierge gaping in shock. His long strides brought him quickly to the elevators, as he jabbed the "up" elevator button and waited in cold silence. Stares were exchanged, before the doors, opened, and he walked in, the few people in the elevator car giving him plenty of space. Ash huffed quietly, and looked up at the increasing numbers, as the car slowly rode up. Finally, the doors parted once more, and he turned sharply to the first door, rapping on the wood forcefully.

"MISTY!"

"Yeah yeah, hold on." a voice said behind the door, and it eventually creaked forward, Misty stifling a yawn. "What do you want…."

"I want those gold bands back." Ash half shouted, shoving his hand out. But Misty simply stared at his hand slyly, then back at Ash.

"No."

"No?!"

"Yeah. Nope."

"Bu-but I need them back!"

"Not until you finish your part of the deal." Misty said evilly, slamming the door. Ash stared dumbfounded, trying to come up with words to scream back. But his tongue felt like lead as he racked his brain for words. Finally, he punched the door in anger, then slumped against the wall, his will fading away. _Not until you finish your part of the deal…._

*flashback*

Ash laughed as the man fell into a cleverly concealed manhole, covered with leaves and sticks. Iris roared in laughter beside him.

"Oh my gosh… why are people so stupid!" she laughed, wiping away tears as she doubled over.

"I wish I knew!" Ash agreed, stifling another laugh as another man fell into the same hole. "You… you doing okay?"

"Yeah… I… still miss Elder." Iris said, sombering instantly, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling. It was only two days after the funeral, but they could both feel the aftereffects. "But… this makes up for it. I know Elder is in a better place." she exhaled a shaky breath, before closing her eyes, enjoying his warmth, despite the brutal cold piercing the air. The TV continued to echo in the room, but it seemed muted compared to the pulsing loudness of the couple's heart, just pounding through their skulls, neither one of them hearing the other, but feeling it through just the touch of their skin. Eventually, the air got a little too thick with awkwardness, and Iris cleared her throat.  
"So how are things between you and Misty?" Iris tried to ask nonchalantly, her voice cracking just slightly.

"Wha-What? There's nothing going on between me and Misty!" Ash defended, clearing his throat guiltily, and Iris simply shook his head.

"Ash, you've been on the phone with someone for three hours straight almost everyday for the past week. Your mom would never do that." Iris pointed out, and Ash looked away, trying to hide his red face. "Come on Ash, just admit it."

"-Fine. I am going out with Misty. Happy?"  
"Yes. So how are things between you two?"

"... strained."

"Really? How so?" Iris asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes as Ash shifted uncomfortably. Just then, the phone rang, shifting their attention, and Ash sighed, almost with relief.

"Sorry, it's Misty, I need to answer it. Maybe… later?" Ash chuckled nervously, not even waiting for an answer as he sped out of the room, and into the driveway.

"ASH KETCHUM. WHERE ARE YOU?" Misty demanded over the phone, her fury clearly heard from at least a few blocks down. A runner gave him a look of pity as he ran by.

"I… at Iris's house?" he answered meekly, bracing himself for the onslaught of derailment from Misty, but all was quiet on the other end. "Misty?"

"Sorry, was just thinking." Misty said slyly, and Ash gulped.

"About what?"

"That little snob _Iris,"_ Misty said, distaste in her voice, "has been nominated as a gym leader. I _don't want that happening._ Now Ashy, could you do me a favor and make sure she doesn't make it?" she finished sweetly, and Ash froze.

"But Misty-"

"NO buts. You wanna date me, you gotta listen to me. Screw up her official ceremony along with the surprise test that occurs later this week. If she officially makes it as Gym leader, she could be nominated as the next champion what with that crazy nutbag of a champion growing white hair in his nose now. I am getting that position, and you are gonna make sure Iris does not."

"Iris has worked so hard! It's not fair that-

"Uh uh uh. I don't want to hear it. Or else Iris will hate you for more than your stupid attitude." Misty said, before hanging up, leaving Ash gaping at the phone.

-The next day-

Ash walked side by side, Iris in tow. Opelucid City glowed with new technology, it's bright blue ambiance giving a cool, techno feel. The buildings rose up to the skies, kissing the clouds as they passed by, the sun shining occasionally before hiding behind the buildings. The Opelucid Gym towered above them, a banner that said 'Welcome Iris!' in bold letters. In the doorway, the champion stood, tall and proud, hints of grey hair sprouting up just as Misty predicted. He grinned at them as they approached, and he wrapped them both easily in a big hug.

"Welcome you two! Iris, Ash, welcome to Opelucid City! Iris, thank you for bringing in a friend like the letter suggested. Most people don't read that part for some reason, which makes the process a lot harder." He said, leading them inside. A burst of cold air conditioning hit them, and Iris shivered.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"For reasons…" The champion said mysteriously, before opening a door on the side. "Ash, come with me. We're gonna monitor her progress in here, while she commences with the challenge. This'll be something you'll wanna see." he grinned enthusiastically, gesturing him in, and Ash followed reluctantly.

"Okay, so what are the challenges that makes this _sooooo_ hard?" Ash said, rolling his eyes, and the champion grinned. The screen in front of him glowed to life as Iris filled the screen, her face exuding confidence. "You know the list of weaknesses that you sent me?" he winked, turning a knob, and pulling levers. "I've added a few of the into the challenges." Suddenly, the room fell dark, and a small whimper filled the speakers. But her footsteps continued down the hall regardless.

"How long do these challenges last?"

"As long as it takes her. For all we know, it could takes weeks. Or days. In fact, I'm gonna go home now. Gimme a call when she finishes." he said casually, slinging on his coat, and Ash's mouth gaped open.

"Wh-what?! Aren't you supposed to watch her and make sure she is good enough to be a gym leader?!"

"Well, as long as she finishes the course, she passes. It's that simple." he said, racing out the door. "See you later."

"Wha-... But…." Ash stammered, staring incredulously at the open door. He can just walk off like that? Was it really that easy to become a gym leader? The screen behind him flashed, answering his question, as Iris commenced to battle a trainer's pokemon. In the dark. A panel below the screen showed numbers, and type pictures next to it. Curious, Ash pressed a button that said fire, and the number depleted from ten to nine, and a burst of fire erupted on the screen. Iris screamed in surprise, and her pokemon responded, quickly disposing of the enemy. _This controls how many pokemon are released…. that could change a lot,_ he thought, glancing at the ice type button. it showed 12 unlike the rest, which only showed 10 or 8. Suddenly, his phone went off, and he quickly picked it up, eyes glancing over the caller id, when he groaned inwardly.

"Is she failing her test?" Misty's cold voice cut through the phone, and Ash gulped nervously.

"Uh… sort of."

"WELL IS SHE?!", her voice somehow changing rapidly from an icy tone to a shrill shriek. Ash ripped the phone away from his ear, too late. His eardrum began throbbing

"N-n-not really"

"THEN FAIL HER." Misty screeched, then the phone went dead, leaving the sounds of Iris's battle. Ash glanced at the screen, only to see the exact opposite of what Misty wanted.

 _What am I doing?_ Ash thought, finger inches from the button that could ruin Iris's future. _I... Will I really do this?..._

 _But no, it's... It's for her own good right? It'll make her stronger._ Ash thought, destroying his own argument. All he had to do was release the powerful ice pokemon, have them defeat Iris, she would fail, and after all her hard work, all for Misty. Was this really a good idea? Was this what _the_ Ash Ketchum would do to one of his best friends? He had watched Iris train for this for hours on end, and... He's just gonna destroy it.

But this could help Iris. If she fails, she can try again next year, and she'd be stronger right? Everything would turn out fine. Iris would get stronger, and Misty could get what she wanted, so Ash could get his girl, so they could ride off into sunset... With Iris behind him, holding him tight...

H-h-holdup, what?

He was supposed to be in love with Misty…right? _Well, Iris is a really good person too... I mean, she's sweet, loyal, funny... I can...I can have fun with her, something that I can't get with Misty. Iris... She... She's what really makes me happy isn't she... Every time I see her, I can't help smiling. Every time she says something, I can't help but laughing. All I wanna do when she cries, is hold her and wipe her tears away... And... Wow... She... She makes my skin tingle with every glance...my heart flutter with every word... That's it. I can't...I can't do this to Iris. I want her to get this job, and be gym leader. I know how much this means to her, and if she gets it, I know she'll be so happy. Screw Misty and her-_

CLICK. The button had stopped blinking red, as it was depressed deeper by his finger.

It was too late. The ice types were out. And Ash was sure he had made a fatal mistake.

Ash had released every one of the ice pokemon

 _... whaddya think? This is yet another one of my stories, and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you just read. So I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!_


End file.
